Techniques to match the position of a connection module that is mounted to power storage elements of a power storage module are conventionally known, such as the technique disclosed in JP 2013-33634A, for example. JP 2013-33634A discloses a technique in which an electrode portion for intermediate voltage detection that is provided between a pair of electrode portions (electrode terminals) of a single cell battery (power storage element) serves as a positioned portion, and the positioning portion that fits together with the positioned portion is provided in a battery wiring module (connection module).
JP 2013-33634A is an example of related art.